Zero Phoenix
by Team Phoenix
Summary: If daily life was as simple as saving the world, Genrou would have it easy. But when he runs into an old friend, everything will change. Heroes must unite and a new story must unfold.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Juicy reincarnation fic in the making. At first focusing on Tasuki, Taka, and Miaka. Takes place three years after the Eikouden.**

**Warnings: Modern Bandit language.**

**Special thanks to roku kyu and her mighty helpful review! I think I've finally found all those pesky little errors I missed the first few times around. (edited 12-11)**

*** * * * ***

**Zero Phoenix  
Chapter 1: Overload**

The black body suit fit like a glove.

The surprisingly thick and resistant material clung to his body, bringing a rush of memories. He clenched his fists, feeling the familiar pull of the fabric against his taunt muscles. Straining his ears to pick up the sound of his own movement, the man was thrilled by his silence as he stretched and twisted, making sure his clothing and equipment were situated properly.

Brushing a gloved hand back through his unruly hair, the man pulled on his specially designed facemask, completing the ensemble.

Even the blackness of night was jealous of him, as the shadows seemed to gather around in awe.

_Silent, invisible, and impossibly fast_

With a feral grin and a rush of adrenaline the man darted across a street, avoiding the harsh glare of streetlamps.

_Completely undetectable Like a wolf huntin' its prey_

_But even wolves leave trails unlike me._

Everyone he knew knew he was the best. His natural skills coupled with a lifetime of training helped him rise to the top of the organization. There was some talk about him taking over the role of leader eventually But the man couldn't have cared less one way or another.

Especially when there were more important things to think about.

Like how, exactly, he was supposed to get on top of the four-story building? Funny how briefings always seemed to leave out the minor details.

_Just as well it's more fun this way._

At least, he hoped it would be more fun. The challenge of scaling up the building had his mind whirling with wonderful possibilities as he made his way to the back alley. It was then that he noticed the well-built fire escape.

With a sigh and a slight drooping of his shoulders, the black-clad figure made his way up four flights of stairs and ladders without a sound. The last ladder even took him all the way to the roof, much to the man's displeasure.

_I'm gettin' the feeling this one's gonna be too fuckin' easy Is it too much to ask for a little challenge now an' then?_

He quickly set about preparing his climbing gear for the next phase of the operation. There were probably easier ways to complete the mission, but he refused to consider them.

_If I don't at least get t' scale down the side of this stupid place I'm leavin'._

He was almost finished when static crackled over the tiny two-way radio fit snugly into his ear. His partner was finally checking in on their private channel.

"This is Kouji, do you read me?"

The man opened his mouth to reply, but he wasn't quite quick enough.

"We read you loud and clear Kouji, go ahead. I've got an urgent message for Genrou. Alright, we'll patch you right through. Thank you very much. You're welcome."

"Damnit" Genrou forced himself to growl so his friend wouldn't know he was trying to keep himself from laughing at his ridiculous antics. Kouji was always having one-sided conversations with himself. It didn't matter if they were in the middle of a job or not. "If ya got somethin' ta say just say it."

"I've hacked into their security system" Kouji continued, unfazed by the growling, "an' let me tell ya It's a real piece o' work!"

"Izzit _that_ bad?" Genrou felt his spirits dampen again as he stopped what he was doing to hear exactly what his friend had to say.

"Worse man, worse" The tiny voice in his ear sounded terrified. "I don't think we've ever seen a system this this this OLD before!" Even over the radio, Genrou could tell his friend had started grinning like an idiot.

"Aw hell, let's call the whole thing off." Genrou was only half kidding. "If it ain't gonna be fun breakin' in here I don' wanna do 't."

"We're at a fuckin' library Genrou! A _library_!" Kouji chortled. "Didja think this was going to be some sorta mission impossible?"

"I can dream can't I?" Genrou sighed as he finished fastening his rope to the edge of the building. "So whadda we got?"

"Nothing no motion detectors, no heat detectors, no pass-card entry systems nothin' but a couple a' locked doors and a few rent-a-cops Exactly what the boss told us t' expect. It's gonna be a piece a' cake for pros like us."

"So what about the guards?" There was always the hope that the living security would throw a certain amount of unpredictability into the mix. Genrou crossed his fingers.

"Sorry ta disappoint ya but one of them is asleep and the one that's supposed to be monitoring the cameras is watching TV Go figure. They ain't armed and I've already disconnected their alarm system"

"Damnit Kouji! Wasn't there somewhere more interestin' we coulda broken into?"

"Maybe the boss'll have something good waitin' when we get back?"

"Yeah maybe" The prospects were heartening and once again Genrou felt his cocky grin creeping across his face. The two sharp points of his unnaturally prominent canine teeth tickled his lower lip. "Let's get this over with so we can celebrate. It's been a long time since we got smashed on real Japanese sake."

"Yer on!" Kouji cheered over the radio. "Just go ahead'n lower yerself to the third floor. I'll give ya directions once you get inside."

"Alright Kouji, but keep an eye on the guards will ya?" Genrou easily slipped over the side of the wall and tested the strength of his line before he started descending. "I'd at least like a _warnin_' if they spot me."

"No problem Gen-chan. I've already hacked into their cameras and it looks like the third floor is clear."

The constant exchange of conversation fell silent, as Genrou soundlessly rappelled down the side of the building. His comment about receiving warnings had been a playful dig at his older yet less talented partner and against his usual nature, his friend was taking a _long_ time to realize it.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kouji finally blurted out. "What _exactly_ did you mean by yer last comment ya lil' bastard?"

"Nuthin'." Genrou lied through his teeth, lacing the single word with juicy sarcasm that was sure to get Kouji riled up.

_There's nothing in the world quite like sneaking through the dark of night on a secret mission while making fun of yer best friend._

"I _hope_ yer not implying that I might somehow screw up and get you in trouble?"

"Why would I imply somethin' like that?" Faked ignorance and innocence was a surefire way to piss off the senior member of the team.

_He's gonna blow! Bwahaha!_

"Screw you Genrou, ya little shit! If yer still angry about the Bangkok episode I've told ya a thousand times I'm really fuckin' sorry!"

"Ah gimme a break Kouji! Ya know I'm just _teasin_' ya. Besides, it's not like it wasn't anything _I _couldn't handle." Genrou mocked, pushing his spastic friend over the edge.

"That's cold man! Real fuckin' cold. It ain't my fault that the security system had its own security system! Yer damn lucky that I even realized we'd tripped the alarm before you got yerself"

"Whaddya mean 'we'?" Genrou interrupted smugly. "_I_ sure as hell didn't trip no alarm!"

Kouji launched into a tirade about the difficulties of hacking into surveillance and alarm programs while the younger member of the team came to his destination. Old habit took hold as he checked the edges of the window frame for any visible sign of detection devices. He allowed himself a brief moment to daydream about his last mission and all the troubles they'd had to overcome to make it out with their skins intact.

_Sure, we screwed up big time But at least Bangkok was fun not like this stupid waste of time. What could possibly go wrong at a library?_

Genrou sighed as he peered inside the large window he was about to illegally enter. The adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins seemed to have changed its mind and returned to his adrenal gland leaving him feeling devoid of energy.

_It's usually exciting breakin' and enterin' but something about the job just really bores the shit outta me..._

Stifling a yawn, the experienced thief removed a glasscutter from his utility belt. Kouji droned on in the background of his attention but it was easy enough to ignore him, especially with a volume control on his earpiece. As he braced himself to cut a perfect circle from the window he realized that it was open just a crack at the bottom.

"Aw hell What kinda fun is this?" He muttered to himself angrily as he pulled the window open wide enough to enter. Once his feet were safely touching the floor he disengaged himself from his climbing rope and left it hanging outside for his getaway. If there were problems he would be able to rappel to the alley and make a quick escape. If things went as planned he would be heading back up to the roof so he could collect his gear before departing. It didn't really matter either way to Genrou. His rope and climbing equipment were all clean and untraceable. One way or another there would be no evidence capable of insinuating his involvement in the affair

As long as he didn't get caught

_Hmph Fat chance of that happenin'. There's no way some unarmed donut-eating rent-a-cop could possibly catch ME!_

The sound of footsteps sent Genrou diving for cover down the nearest hallway. A moment later a flashlight wielding uniformed security guard patrolled casually past the black-clad infiltrator. It was all Genrou could do to keep his heart from beating loud enough to be heard.

"Kouji!!" Genrou hissed into the radio after he watched the light disappear down a far corridor. "Where the hell was my warnin'!?"

The reply from his partner was muffled and the young thief cursed himself out as he remembered he'd muted the man who was supposed to be keeping an eye on things.

Understandably, Kouji sounded furious. "I was tryin' ta tell ya!! There's a guard on yer floor! Are you TRYING to make things complicated??"

"Fuck" Genrou finally exhaled and allowed his pulse to return to some semblance of normalcy. "No, I'm not tryin' to get us caught"

"Don't _do_ that man! Ya gotta focus! What the hell is yer problem? I've never seen you this distracted before! Ya wanna call things off or what? Is the _library_ too tough for ya?"

_Too tough? This shitty library??_

Genrou wanted to laugh just thinking about it. Of course, he realized that it had probably been Kouji's intention in the first place. If the two of them were laughing they were more at ease, if they were more at ease they were a lot better at their jobs and everything was just a little more enjoyable.

Genrou got to his feet and made sure he hadn't lost anything in his mad dive for cover. The window was still wide open but the guard had totally failed to realize it.

_Even when I'm sloppy I'm still one lucky bastard._

Genrou could feel himself grinning like a madman. His confidence returned twice as strong and he had to keep himself from actually laughing out loud. He entertained the notion that he could have stomped down the hallway laughing his fool head off and still completed his objective in the end. He was just that good

_You can be an inch away from getting caught but as long as there's that inch, none of the rest of it matters._

"Didja see my moves Kouji?" He had to share his newly revamped ego with someone. "I'm like the fucking king of badass secret agents. I jumped, rolled, and came to a perfect crouch out of donut-boy's sight without a sound! Maybe I should get a job doing stunts for movies or sumthin'?"

Kouji laughed once, and Genrou could imagine him shaking his head in amusement and wonder. "Yeah, Gen-chan, yer my fuckin' hero." Kouji paused just long enough to let the younger man soak up the sarcasm-coated compliment. It was a dangerous job feeding Genrou's ego, but someone had to do it. "Now get back to work."

"Yessir!" Genrou tossed a cocky salute toward the window and what he knew to be Kouji's general direction. His friend was watching him through the surveillance cameras as well as with a high-powered night-vision scope their organization had supplied them with. Every piece of equipment they owned was top-of-the-line, right down to their covert operative style boots. It was definitely nice to be extremely well funded with wonderful black-market connections.

But all the connections and power in the world did little for Genrou as he tried to decide if the room he was looking for was to his right or his left. He first glanced one way, then the other, and then back the way he'd originally looked.

It was Kouji's bored voice that finally solved the problem. "Take a left moron"

_Oh YEAH, now I remember! Leave it to Kouji to take care of th' tough stuff._

"Right!" Genrou acknowledged and started out of the corridor.

"Not 'right', I said LEFT!"

"I meant 'right' as in 'oh that's right!' See? I'm going left." Genrou pointed in the direction he was heading and tossed his invisible friend a wave.

Kouji snickered. "Ya never know with you Gen-chan"

With Kouji's directions the room was easy enough to find. The door was marked with a sign bearing a string of kanji that Genrou would have needed a dictionary to read. Japanese wasn't exactly his native language and his kanji mastery was what he liked to call 'selective'.

"I'm in front of a door Kouji, is this the one?"

"It's supposed to be a special references room or somethin' like that. Does it say anythin' about 'no unauthorized personnel allowed'?"

Genrou stared at the complicated kanji for three long seconds waiting for the words to miraculously make sense. "Uhhh Yup." It was just as likely they said 'no unauthorized personnel allowed' as anything else.

"That's the door then," Kouji was oblivious to his hesitation and his little white lie. "It should be locked. Ya got yer pick right?"

_Stupid question Kouji_

With practiced ease Genrou slid his favorite lock pick from its securing compartment of his utility belt. For a moment he wished Kouji still had visual contact with him so he could be sure he was at the right place.

"I'm goin' in."

As he gripped the doorknob his sixth sense started tingling. Something was strange. Not wrong, per se, but definitely not normal. For starters, he realized the door was unlocked.

"Shit Kouji the door's"

Kouji cut him off urgently. "Aw fuck Genrou. Be careful, that guard's headin' yer way again. Ferget the door and get yer ass inside."

Genrou complied and quickly shut the door. The room inside was lined with shelves of books and dark enough to make reading their titles impossible. Genrou retrieved his small flashlight and began running it over the rows of Japanese texts, hoping to find his quarry quickly and get out of the creepy room. His senses were still tingling and he did not like it one bit.

A blast of static crackled loudly in Genrou's ear and the building itself seemed to rumble and shake. As if the unexpected event wasn't enough Kouji's voice suddenly cut through the static causing Genrou to involuntarily jump.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What is 't Kouji??" Genrou flattened himself against the corner of two of the bookshelves, blending into the deeper shadows with practiced ease. "What da hell's happenin' out there?"

"Sorry man, sorry" The rumbling dissipated as his partner took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "It just started raining out here somethin' fierce. This freakin' unnatural blast o' lightnin' just scared the hell outta me and interfered with my electronics. Everything seems to be workin' fine though no worries."

_So he says_

But Genrou couldn't shake the feeling that something big was happening. For a moment he allowed himself to absorb the shadows and darkness of the room, adjusting his eyes to the dimness and stretching out his senses to the limit of his perception. As his eyes gradually pulled the available light to his use he noticed something lying in the middle of the floor, something he was sure had not been there when he'd first ducked inside.

He approached carefully, his muscles coiled like springs under too much pressure.

_It's just a fuckin' book_

His mind tried to convince him there was nothing to be afraid of. But try as he might, he had no desire to reach down and pick it up, or even take a closer look at it. Swallowing the fear that was creeping up the back of his throat like bile he clicked on his small flashlight. His suspicions were confirmed, and for the first time in his life Genrou felt utterly lost and confused. He couldn't explain it, even to himself, but somehow just reading its title rocked the foundations of his very existence.

Especially considering the fact that he knew he couldn't and shouldn't have been able to understand the kanji sprawled in black on the ominous red cover of the book. But in his mind, as clear as day, he knew what the characters stood for

_The Universe of the Four Gods_

Genrou wasn't sure how long he'd been staring before he realized what he was doing. "K Kouji?" His mouth was dry and a cold sweat trickled down the trail of his backbone under his black body suit.

"Did ya find it? That was quick Was yer cheatsheet helpful for readin' all those tough kanji?" His friend was oblivious.

"Kouji the book it's uh"

"Gen-chan? What's wrong?" Kouji's boisterous attitude disappeared as the older thief finally picked up on his partner's uncertainty. "Ya don't sound like yerself. What's wrong with the book?"

"The fuckin' book it's fuckin' sittin' in the middle of the fuckin' floor like it's fuckin' waiting for me to fuckin' pick it up" Genrou slowly backed away from the threatening inanimate object, keeping his eyes on it the entire time. It had to be a trick of the inadequate lighting but for a brief moment Genrou could have sworn the thing had started to glow.

"Aw, c'mon Gen-chan." Kouji's voice quavered as he tried to reassure his best friend. If he had been oblivious to the situation before he was now painfully aware that there was something wrong with his partner. Genrou had nerves of steel, it was one of the things that Kouji admired about the younger man, but after listening to the last words out of his friend's mouth he could tell Genrou was terrified. "Well uh that just makes yer job easier right?" Kouji hoped for a reply but all he could hear on the other end was Genrou breathing

Which was terrifying to Kouji, in its own right.

Genrou could sprint a mile without increasing his breathing rate or his pulse. The man's stamina was inhuman.

But something in the library had him shooting air through his nose like he was about to go into shock or have a heart attack. Or both.

"Grab the book an' get outta there, Genrou!" Kouji half commanded and half pleaded, clueless as to why his friend was losing control.

Kouji's frantic voice was just enough to help Genrou pull himself together. He shook his head once violently, trying to clear it of the strange fuzzy cobwebs that seemed to have been collecting in his consciousness. With determination he darted back towards the book and scooped it up in one black-gloved hand.

The sensation Genrou experienced was like sticking a fork into a power outlet.

Except _this_ power outlet sent images and feelings and memories surging through the victim's body instead of electricity. One way or another, the effect on the synapses of Genrou's brain was one and the same.

He must have screamed or cause some sort of racket because before he knew what was happening, someone was shining a painfully bright light in his face that seemed to stab straight through his retina and directly into his brain.

Instinct and nothing else told him to get up and run.

His brain had overloaded and momentarily shut down but somehow he didn't need it to find his way back to the rope waiting to take him out into the stormy night.

*** * * * ***

**A/N2:** If by a strange twist of fate someone out there actually likes this, here's a little **preview **of **Chapter 2: **One dark, rainy night + one terribly confused, black-clad, speed demon + one young father in a hurry + one borrowed car = "Honey, look who I ran into!"

  



	2. It's Just a Scratch

Zero Phoenix

Chapter 2: It's Just a Scratch

By: Zero Phoenix

He had done what he came to do. Now, there was only one minor detail left. The night had taken an unanticipated turn for the worst, but it was almost over. Automatic sliding doors parted before him as he stepped out into the clear night air. His transportation was waiting, silently beckoning him to hurry. 

__

Hold on you two... I'm coming...

The minute he was outside, his dream of an uneventful ride home was shattered. The sky split open with one thunderous crack and unleashed all the fury of the heavens. 

Could this night possibly get any worse?

Sukanami Taka rushed to his vehicle, inadvertently forgetting about the keyless entry until he was fumbling with his key chain. By the time he got the door open his shirt was soaked and water streamed from his hair into his eyes and face.

"As if my life isn't complicated enough..." Taka sighed as he leaned back in the black leather seat. Torrents of rain coursed down the windows as lightning flashed, illuminating the deserted parking lot of the supermarket. It was late enough that every other upstanding Japanese citizen was home in bed, asleep. 

Taka turned the ignition and the noise of the engine roared to life, competing with the constant patter of rain. It had certainly turned out to be a dismal night. He watched and waited for a moment, hoping that the rain would let up. 

__

I don't have time to be sitting here...But I guess it's now or never... 

With a dramatic sigh, Taka started pushing down the clutch and he would have put the car in gear if he hadn't suddenly remembered something important he had forgotten to do. He took his feet off the pedals and reached into the plastic bag sitting in the passenger seat. Rummaging around, he finally found the small sheet of paper he was searching for. 

"Let's see..." Taka turned on the dome lights, peering intently at the receipt. His calculator was in his hand before he even remembered pulling it out of his back pocket. "Take the difference in price..." He tapped away contentedly on the numeric pad. "Compared to the distance and the cost of gas..." A slow smile widened across his face as he completed his calculation. "Ha! I knew it! I saved almost a full 15% shopping here! Miaka will be thrilled!" Taka threw back his head and laughed, holding up his calculator and the receipt triumphantly. 

__

Oh wait... 

Taka regained his composure, casually running his hands back through his dark hair to keep his bangs from dripping more water into his face. 

__

I forget. I'm the one who cares about the money. Miaka's not going to care one way or another... unless, of course, I stall any longer... then she'll be worried. 

"Why's it always have to be raining at a time like this...?" Perhaps if anyone else had been in the vehicle, he would have gotten an answer though he was not really expecting one to his rhetorical question. The radio broadcasted an emergency weather report and then switched to commercials. It seemed that even the high-tech weather prediction methods available to Japan were not enough to predict every change accurately. The forecast for the day had been totally incorrect. 

__

If I had known it was going to rain like this, I wouldn't have come. Miaka knows I don't like driving when it's dark and rainy. 

Taka gritted his teeth as he clicked his seat belt into place. As he put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot he discovered just how horrendously poor the visibility was. He could barely see ten feet in front of the hood. He switched his lights from low to high and then back again when he realized the high beams afforded even less visibility. The wind picked up in intensity and howled against the car angrily, throwing what Taka could only describe as buckets of water against the windshield. 

__

Buckets... The Gods are dumping buckets of water on me... It has to be Seiryuu. Suzaku would never do such a cruel thing to his favorite seishi. 

Taka almost laughed as the inane thought popped into his head. It was a strange mental image made even stranger by the fact that it had been quite some time since he had thought about either Seiryuu or Suzaku. Normal life had a habit of getting in the way of his memories of his heroic past life. Some things were always close to the surface of his consciousness, but fond recollections and daydreaming had their appropriate place and time.

__

And this is neither the right place nor the right time... 

His windshield wipers made no headway against the onslaught. For his own safety he slowed down but remembering his time constraints, he resumed his previous speed. 

__

I have to get home as soon as possible. 

His two-and-a-half-year-old daughter, Hikari, was sick. Miaka demanded the best children's medicines. What was a young father to do?

__

Drive to the store with the cheapest prices, of course. 

He would not disappoint Miaka or leave Hikari without relief, but there was no reason to completely lose his head about financial matters. 

__

I'm not Tetsuya... I don't have the money to blow on convenience. Thoughts of his friend brought his mind back to the situation at hand. The vehicle he was driving almost recklessly through the dead of night during the worst rainstorm of the season belonged to Tetsuya. Taka did not own a car. He refused to spend such a large sum of money on one thing that was not completely necessary. The subway, train, and bus systems of Japan were more than sufficient for daily transportation. 

__

I wouldn't have even gotten my driver's license if Miaka hadn't insisted it would make life easier. 

Having a license and buying a vehicle were two separate matters entirely. He had broken down and acquiesced to his wife about the license but until they had money to spare, he would never buy a vehicle. One month earlier, Tetsuya had offered to lend him one of his many cars and that had started Taka down a road of difficulties. Miaka had accepted the offer where Taka had politely declined. 

__

And now... here I am...Driving Tetsuya's brand new Lexus in such a terrible storm. If I wreck it, he'll kill me... If I don't get home soon, Miaka will kill me...Hikari has a fever, I'm tired and wet, and the only thing I hate more than driving at night is driving on rainy nights! How is this making my life easier?

"Hey Suzaku!" Taka jokingly turned his eyes toward the heavens. "How about a little help here? Ya know, for old-time's sake?"

An ominous flash of lightening was his only reply. 

* * *

__

I've finally lost it...

The thought popped into his head, a single clear, coherent idea that gave him some mental anchor to grasp as the foreign memories and thoughts poured into his head. He had catapulted from the third floor window, hoping to get away from the disturbance in his head but even the sharp slap of pavement against his feet was not enough to clear away the fog. 

The street was eclipsed by a rocky mountain path as Genrou sprinted away from the library. It was both familiar and not, like a remembered dream or a daydream. Streetlamps flickered in and out of his bucolic trail, making him nervous and skittish. There was something not quite right...

__

Kouji could help. 

The thought wasn't his and that was both frightening and relieving. The voice in his head knew Kouji...knew the man that had been orphaned and raised by the bandits of Mount Reikaku. Or had he been orphaned and raised someone else..? It was becoming so damned…difficult to think. He needed to slow down. Badly. But…

No matter how hard he tried to stop them, the images and feelings and voices flooded his consciousness. He thought it was his own voice but it couldn't be. Nothing he said made sense, nothing he felt made sense. The rapid sequences of memories flashing in front of his mind's eye were his memories, but the part of his mind that was still coherent told him they couldn't possibly be.

He squeezed his eyes shut, but the images would not fade. He screamed, but the sound of his voice could not reach his ears.

He wanted to be alone but he was also afraid to be. If he was going mad…if he was really losing it, Genrou wanted it to be with someone who could stop him, someone whom he could trust. 

__

Gah, where's Chiri when you fuckin' need 'im?

That thought was the most disturbing of them all. If he was in trouble, Chichiri should be here. They had traveled Konan for years now protecting people and generally doing whatever Taiitsukun asked them to. If Chichiri wasn't here for him…

__

I'm in deep shit…

"Who the fuck is Chichiri?" Genrou whispered brokenly as he dodged a demon – no, a SUV. His head was going to explode from the assault of these unreal recollections. If only he could find Chi…Kouji. He needed to find his friend and…

Kouji was up on Mount Reikaku, leading the tribe. What good would he be? He had to run faster, to get away from this plague. 

He sped up. Racing through the darkness, he saw the bright light of Suzaku speeding toward him. He put all his energy into his speed, focusing on one thing to try and cancel out the rest. He could feel his legs pumping beneath him like a dream; giving him a tenuous grasp on what he thought was reality. He couldn't be sure, but it didn't matter one way or another. 

The light of destiny was speeding toward him.

* * *

"Can't you take a joke?" Taka drove nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat. His irreverent plea to Suzaku had him feeling like a foolish little boy who was about to be punished. 

__

Sometimes I forget how intricately connected my life is to the higher powers...my destiny is entwined with a God. In anyone else's mind, the thought might have been prideful, but to Taka, it was a simple fact. How could he possibly deny how much his life had been shaped by forces that defied comprehension? Too many strange and wonderful things had happened in his 24 years of life for him to ever doubt how indivisible his connection was to divine influences. Heck, he'd even saved the world once or twice using his divine influence. Not to mention his casual acquaintance with the creator of the universe. He'd never asked for it, but he could hardly ignore it and never wanted to take it for granted. 

__

I should be more careful...

The words were half-formed in his mind when a powerful voice seemed to emanate from the depths of his soul. 

**__**

Yes, you should. 

And then all hell broke loose. 

* * *

It was amazing how quickly everything came to a screeching halt. 

One minute he had been fighting for his sanity and the next he found himself laying peacefully on the pavement, staring up at the night sky. 

__

Strange... It's raining but there's hardly any clouds...I sure as hell don't spend much time lookin' at the sky, but the stars... are kinda pretty... I guess... 

"What the fuck am I doin'?" Genrou blinked as he finally noticed the rain assaulting his eyes. He raised a hand to ward away the unwanted moisture before everything slammed back into perspective. His right arm not only resisted the motion but it sent him a wave of agony for his efforts. Once the pain and the subsequent stream of obscenities had subsided the young thief decided to appraise the situation rationally. 

"Where the hell am I? What the fuck am I doin' here!? What the hell happened to me!? And why can't I remember shit!?" 

It was gone, all of it. 

Whatever had been messing with his head had left him without the slightest recollection of recent events. He was vaguely aware that something had indeed been seriously wrong with his mental processing capabilities, but he couldn't remember any of the details. And he certainly couldn't remember how he had ended up lying on his back in the middle of nowhere. 

"I'm losin' my fuckin' mind..."

His mind was one thing he had no problem chalking up as a loss, but his physical state was another matter entirely. He was no stranger to conflict and subconsciously he knew his right arm had mysteriously been broken. 

__

But that makes no sense! I sure as hell don't remember gettin' in a fight 'r anythin'...and besides, there's no fuckin' way I woulda lost even if I had!

He had every right to be confident. He hadn't lost a fight since he was fifteen. There had to be a logical explanation for everything. And if there were answers to be had, one man would have them. 

"Kouji?" 

Instinct, and the feeling of the radio in his ear, told Genrou that answers were on their way. 

He waited patiently for two seconds before trying again. "Kouji?" His friend was strangely silent. "Kouji? This is Genrou." He paused hopefully. "Answer me already, dammit! You can talk to yourself for as long as you want if you just say somethin'. Kouji!" It had to be a joke. It was unnaturally cruel, but it still fit with his best friend's style. 

__

Goddamned sadist, who needs 'im? I can take care of myself.

Genrou went to sit up but quickly decided against it. Pain receptors in his body seemed to have been taking the day off and it wasn't until he made the slightest effort that they decided to send their important message: 

Hey Genrou, yer fucked. 

"Argh!!" He splashed his uninjured arm into the giant mud puddle that had become his new home. Beating his frustrations and pain out on the uncaring pavement only worked for a few moments before his fresh bruises started complaining. Every swear word, curse, and oath he'd ever heard flew from his lips. He even made up a few new ones that seemed to fit the occasion perfectly. 

Kouji would have been proud. If the fucker had the decency to show up, that was. In the condition he was in, Genrou certainly wasn't going to go looking for him. In fact, he might just lie here in this puddle for the rest of his life. 

__

I'm tired…I hurt…I sure as hell don't want to get up…but I gotta make my getaway…in a few…minutes. 

Closing his eyes seemed like an acceptable option and Genrou took it. The nagging voice in his head insisted that he not sleep…with a concussion…it was dangerous. But he scoffed at danger on a daily basis and the chance to nap, even here in a mud puddle, was too good to ignore. 

So if he didn't hear the footsteps until the owner was right next to his head…who could blame him? Opening his eyes was painful and focusing them…damned near impossible. But he managed to make out a figure kneeling at his side, hesitant hands hovering over Genrou's poor, battered body. 

"M'okay." He mumbled but his Good Samaritan apparently didn't hear. 

"Are you okay? I'm sorry. I can't believe…I've don't drive well…it was raining and my daughter…let me help you out of this mud…" 

His rescuer was apparently his mauler but finding out that a car hit him was a great relief.

__

Least I didn't lose a fight…

The man was hauled him to his feet and carried him to the vehicle that had taken a piece out of his hide. It was nice…a BMW…but that fuzzy, tired feeling was coming back and he closed his eyes…

"Gotta call an ambulance…and the cops…Tetsuya is going to kill me…" 

__

Cops…no! Gotta wake up..!

The sounds of a cell phone dialing was incentive enough for the young bandit to snap to wakefulness. He was a foreigner…with an illegal agenda…no cops. 

Genrou slapped the phone out of the man's surprised hands viciously. Panic was giving him strength. He couldn't get caught! He was the best damned member of the gang…he would NOT get caught…

"No cops…no hospital…" He gritted out. Using the bumper as a leverage point, Genrou pulled himself to his feet. There was only one way he was getting out of this…with style. 

The knife appeared in his hand with the comfort of practiced ease. Bruised, battered, or bleeding, he was more than capable of looking fierce and dangerous. When the man backed up uncertainly, the bandit actually felt his strength return because of his own audacity.

"I'm not goin' to the hospital and you aren't callin' the cops. I'm takin' yer car and drivin' away…got it?" He was threatening. He was mean. He intimidated all his opponents…except this one. 

Anyone who drove a car like that should be wetting themselves from fear of him…yet this man looked distinctly pissed off. He had the eyes of someone who knew how to fight…and would. 

__

Fuck…any other day, a little resistance would have been fun. But I just wanna get the fuck outta here…

"You aren't taking the car," the man said with false calm. "It doesn't belong to me and I can't let you strand me here when my sick daughter needs her medicine. I'll drop you off wherever you want to go…but you aren't stealing this car." 

The man's arrogance pissed Genrou off past reason. He swiped at the man, his response a violent expression of his frustration. This might be the worst day of his life…and he was going to let his opponent find that out up close and personal. 

A kick to his hand sent Genrou's knife flying. It stung but the pain was minor compared to the agony racing through him from the various wounds he had…because of this man…this stupid…careless…sonuvabitch…

__

I wasn't gonna hurt him too much but I'm all pissed off now…the gloves come off.

With a speed that surprised the man, Genrou threw a roundhouse punch that caught his foe under the chin and snapped his head back.

__

Yeah…hurt didn't it ya asshole…

The man wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth but did not move into a defensive stance. "My name is Sukunami Taka," he said, "and this is your last chance to give up."

__

This guy's got balls…but he doesn't know who he's dealing with…

The statement wasn't even worth a spoken reply. Instead, Genrou let loose a vicious roundhouse kick at Taka's head. It was one of the basic moves that he used to test out the strength of his foes but…

Maybe his injuries hampered him more than he thought… Or maybe he had a little brain damage…but Taka ducked under his kick swifter than Genrou could compensate for and nailed him with two sharp punches to his cracked ribs. 

__

I've only landed one hit…c'mon Genrou, get it together…

He threw a wild punch that Taka contorted his body to make a glancing blow as he came at Genrou. The young thief didn't have time to react as Taka wrenched his abused, broken arm behind his back and locked his own arm around his throat. 

__

I'm fucked…totally screwed. I…gotta…get outa…here…

His vision was getting spotty again and his air was short but Genrou still had a trick up his sleeve. The full face mask gave the illusion that his head was bigger than it was. If he could spin around to face Taka…he could slip free… 

As his shoulder broke, Genrou gained enough leverage to face his opponent and pull free. Dizzy with pain, his last clear vision was of Taka's astounded expression as he pulled free of his mask. Then…blessed darkness…

***

Taka stood over the inert form of his opponent and gasped for air. He was in the poorest physical condition he'd ever been in and the effort it took to defeat one heavily injured man was proof. 

Dripping wet, he approached the sprawled figure. The urge to kick the engimatic masked man in the head was almost too much for him to resist but he called up restraint, if only just barely.

"Let's see who you are there…" 

Taka didn't hesitate to turn the unconscious body and remove the last shred of mystery from his downed opponent. 

"My God…" he breathed. "It…can't be…"

TBC…


End file.
